


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by Astrophilla, sunshinewinchesters



Series: Destiel Christmas Advent Calendar 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 Days of Destiel Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophilla/pseuds/Astrophilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinewinchesters/pseuds/sunshinewinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a few ideas in mind to get Team Free Will into the Christmas spirit, now that the beginning of the Christmas season is finally here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Astrophilla   
> Beta'd by sunshinewinchesters
> 
> Type: Canonverse AU, established Gabriel/Sam, pre Castiel/Dean
> 
> **The first installation of our Destiel Advent Calendar!!**

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go_

 

“He know this is a super secret base?” Dean asked with raised brows as he stared at the gaudy wreath adorning the metal door that lead down to the bunker. “Y’know, secret? Classified, undisclosed, hidden?”

Sam shrugged, a grin on his face. “Gabe’s just trying to make the place cheery.”

Dean huffed. “Oh right, it wasn’t cheery enough before?” 

“What exactly about the term ‘bunker’ shouts cheery?” Gabriel asked with a snort, popping up between them. “A few more sprigs of holly and a fairy light or five thousand though, and this place’ll be rivaling the North Pole in no time.”

Dean jumped at the archangel’s sudden appearance, quickly schooling his surprise into a glare. “It’s been December for barely ten minutes.” 

“Nine hours and forty-two minutes, actually,” Gabriel sang, disappearing into thin air once again. “And I’m already behind schedule!”

Dean glared at the spot the archangel had vacated, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets. “My mistake.” 

“Lighten up, Dean,” Sam said, nudging him with his shoulder. “He’s really trying.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean sighed. “Sorry if I’m still a little uncomfortable with the archangel that’s screwing my little brother going around lighting up our super secret base with neon signs for demons and all the other nasties that wanna disembowel us to follow. Most people would cope with such a normal situation way better, I’m sure.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You know he wouldn’t do anything to put us in danger, he’s got the place warded for a solid mile around. Gabe’s not reckless, he just likes any excuse for a celebration.”

“Guilty as charged,” the archangel grinned as he reappeared inches from Dean’s face.

“Goddamn, will you stop?” Dean snapped, flinching. “You have legs, use them!”

“Boring,” Gabriel huffed, dismissing the comment with a wave of his mistletoe-filled hand. “So now it’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas…” he trailed off, giving Sam a teasing wiggle of his brows and leaning in for a kiss.

“Can you not?” Dean cut in, averting his eyes. 

Gabriel snorted out a laugh. “As I was going to say, I’ve frozen the lake a half mile trek from here. Who’s up for a little skating?” 

“Awesome,” Sam grinned, his eyes lighting up. 

“Oh hell no,” Dean said, holding his hands out in front of him as he turned and indignantly headed for the bunker’s door. “Decorations were one thing. I’m out.”

“Aw, c’mon, Dean,” Sam said, dejected. “It’ll be fun, you’re a good skater.” 

And yeah, he was. He’d taught Sam one winter they were holed up in some roach motel in Wisconsin, sneaking them both outside and spending the money he’d saved from hustling on a couple pairs of rental skates to take Sam out to the local rink. But that didn’t mean he was going to step on some questionably frozen trickster lake like a dumbass who didn’t know better. Apparently dating, or whatever it was, his little brother didn’t mean Dean was off-limits from Gabriel’s shitty pranks.

He was long overdue a bout of hypothermia, but today would not be the day.

“Yeah, don’t bail on us, Scrooge,” Gabriel called out as Dean swung the door open, wiping his boots before stepping inside. 

“I’m not a Scrooge,” he turned to glare, “I just don’t have a death wish.” 

“It’s totally safe,” Sam tried to reassure him, face fallen. “Right, Gabe?”

Gabriel nodded, “Scout’s honor. It’s frozen right down to the bottom, no risk of falling through at the archangel ice rink.”

“Nope,” Dean said, determinedly marching away. “Not a snowball’s chance.” 

“It could be perhaps that his his shoes were too tight, or it could be that his head wasn’t screwed on just right,” Gabriel declared dramatically, and Sam sniggered besides him. “But I think that the most likely reason of all, may have been that Dean’s heart was two sizes too small.” 

Dean turned to throw the asshole a cold look. “Who you calling a Grinch?”

“Hello,” a voice came from behind them, disrupting the imminent hunter-archangel square off. Dean spun on his feet with wide eyes, pulled like gravity to the familiar sound.

“Cas,” he grinned as he darted over to give the angel a tight hug, mood instantly lifting as he the angel’s unexpected presence melted away his irk for Gabriel. “What’s up, man? Thought you were in Nicaragua or something.” 

Castiel briefly wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, warm hands lingering on his back as he pulled away to nod. “And now I’ve returned. What are you all doing?”

“Skating!” Gabriel beamed, pulling Castiel into a tight squeeze of his own. “You’re coming, right?”

“I suppose?” Castiel asked, throwing Dean a bemused look. “What is it?”

“Dean’ll teach you! Right, Deano?” Gabriel grinned mischievously, both rows of teeth exposed like the damn Cheshire cat.

Dean opened his mouth to tell the archangel just where he could stick his skating lessons, but his heart melted at the piqued interest in Castiel’s bright, hopeful eyes. “I… yeah. Yeah, I guess I’ll teach you.” 

Cas’ lips spread into a brilliant smile, and Dean’s lungs tightened in his chest. He covered the dryness in his throat with a pointed cough, turning to Gabriel with a defeated look. “Let’s go then.” 

“Yes!” Gabriel fistpumped, grabbing Sam and Dean’s shoulders with each hand and pulling them through space with a nauseating lurch, dumping them both on the grass beside the small lake. 

Dean stumbled on his feet, head and stomach protesting wildly. “It was half a mile, dude, what the hell,” he wheezed, but Gabriel ignored him.

Castiel appeared beside them seconds after, peering at the frozen lake with open curiosity. Dean cautiously straightened as he watched, giving the world a second to stop spinning before turning back to the archangel.

“You even got skates?”

“Of course,” Gabriel said, brandishing several pristine pairs that had definitely not been in his hands before. “Elevens for you and trenchcoat, and thirteens for my darling bigfoot.” 

“Hey,” Sam snapped, taking the skates from Gabriel’s hand and dropping to sit on the ground beside the lake, unceremoniously shucking his boots and pulling them on. 

“I say it with heart,” Gabriel cooed, bending down to rub his face in the hair at the top of Sam’s head. “I love that you’re a giant, comes in incredibly handy in the bedroom when I’m begging to be split open—”

“Watch it!” Dean yelled, throwing a dark look. “That’s my little brother you’re talking about.”

Gabriel winked, plonking down beside a smirking Sam to pull on his own skates. 

Dean made his way to grab the skates, shaking his head. Hearing about it several rooms across was bad enough, but having them talk about it in front of him…. He was happy for Sammy, sure he was, but that was too damn much for him to take. He quickly pulled off his own boots and laced his skates—a perfect fit, though he hated to admit it— and shifted across to where Castiel awkwardly sat. 

“Pull up a chair, Cas,” he smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling him down. Castiel came to sit at his side, staring dubiously at the skates in Dean’s grip. “They’re not as scary as they look, I swear.” 

After a little reluctance from Cas’ part, he managed to get them both suited and booted, tightened Castiel’s skates for him and helped him to his feet. The angel teetered the second he came to stand, and grabbed desperately for Dean’s arms in a flailed panic.

“You’re okay, buddy,” Dean reassured him, holding him tight. “Just gotta get your balance and build confidence. Walking on them will help, c’mon,” he said, leading them slowly to the edge of the lake.

“This seems incredibly reckless and unsafe,” Castiel said, voice waivering. “Why would you desire to put yourself on surfaces with next to no friction?”

Dean chuckled, taking a cautious step down onto the lake. To Gabriel’s credit, it was pretty damn solid. “I know it must seem kinda dumb, but it is actually sorta fun.”

“I’m very unsteady, Dean,” Castiel frowned down at his feet as he took an incredibly wary step onto the ice behind him, watching his ankles wobble. “I’m going to fall.”

“No you’re not,” Dean promised, leading him in further, “I ain’t gonna let you, I swear.”

Gabriel skated backwards past them, whistling Christmas carols as he pulled a perfect pirouette, and Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Alright, blades of glory. No need to show off in front of the rookies.”

“Just exhibiting my talent,” Gabriel saluted him with a cheeky grin. “I got some really good practice in, what with the ice ages and all.”

“You’re such a bullshitter,” Sam chuckled, skating behind the archangel to grab his arm and pull him away. 

Gabriel grinned as they crossed the ice in a messy figure eight. “You love me anyway.” 

Dean shook his head at the two of them, turning his attention back to the stock still angel holding onto him for dear life. “Okay, we’re gonna start of slow. You doing alright?” 

“I think so,” Castiel said, but the fear in his eyes told another story altogether.

“It’s alright, really,” Dean reassured him, holding the angel’s arms tightly. “You’re gonna be fine.”

Castiel nodded rigidly, fingers digging in tightly to Dean’s skin. “What do I do?” 

“First off, you gotta try to relax. If you’re all stiff, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” 

“Okay,” the angel said, his tense muscles unwinding slightly under Dean’s hands. 

“Good,” he smiled. “Now, we gotta start with your balance. Here,” he said, taking hold of Castiel’s waist. “Hold your arms out at your sides, bend your knees a little.”

Castiel followed his orders, keeping his eyes fixed on Dean’s for approval. “That’s it,” Dean said, starting to leisurely skate backwards and pull the angel with him. He slowly began to unwrap his fingers from Castiel’s middle, but the angel’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and his hands came down to grab at Dean’s. 

“Don’t let go,” he ordered, voice desperate and hard.

“You’re okay,” Dean chuckled, leading him across the ice, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” 

“I know,” Castiel said, the fear still present in his eyes, but slowly giving way to trust, so fierce that it would have stopped Dean in his tracks, had the momentum of their blades on the ice not pulled them on. 

The angel wobbled slightly as Dean loosened the grip of his hands once more, but let him go this time, finding his balance and they glided. 

Dean grinned proudly. “That’s it! Now, strong leg forward, and push back on your other.”

Castiel stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to push himself, Dean’s hands always inches away as he moved. After a few unsteady attempts, he found a fairly dependable technique and began to propel himself forward.

“See, you got it!” Dean beamed, taking one of Castiel’s hands in his own as they slowly circled the edge of the lake. “You’ll be playing for the Canadiens in no time.” 

“I don’t know what that is,” Castiel said, turned to Dean to throw him a beautiful, disarming smile, and as steady as he was on the ice, it nearly knocked Dean from his feet. The movement of his feet fell to a stop as he lost himself in the angel’s joyful eyes, the brightest, bluest damn things he’d ever seen, and god, he could have sworn they sparkled like stars in the waning dusk light. 

His sappy train of thought was abruptly cut short—the sudden halt in momentum and their tightly linked hands pulled Castiel back, his feet crossing and his balance thrown, leaving him stumbling blindly backwards into Dean’s arms.

He caught Castiel with a grunt as he bore the angel’s weight, planting his feet solidly to stop them both from sprawling to the ground, because he knew from experience that ice to the coccyx hurt like a motherfucker. By the time they’d regained their balance, Castiel was pulled tightly to his chest, their faces inches from one another as they fought to regain their breath. The angel’s fingers gripped Dean tightly, as if he were terrified to let go.

They huddled together silently, their breaths heating the air between them in visible little puffs. Dean couldn’t help but let out a silent laugh. “See, told you I wouldn’t let you fall.”

Castiel chuckled breathlessly, his icy nose bumping Dean’s own. “You did. Thank you.”

Just like he always got, Dean lost himself in those perfect ocean eyes. Long, dark lashes, hair falling in dishevelled curls across his forehead, cheeks bright pink with the cold, lips full, plump, wet from his tongue, and fuck, Dean was going to do something crazy, he was going to _kiss_ him, and— 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Gabriel called, appearing right fucking next to them on the ice, so damn close that Dean nearly fell himself with the force he sprang back. “Me and Sambo left decades ago, come inside and get some cocoa before we drink it all.” 

And like that, the tiny cockblocking asshole was gone again.

“Sonovabitch,” Dean muttered thickly, shaking his head.

“He does have inconvenient timing,” Castiel agreed, a smile in his eyes as he peered up at Dean. 

Dean huffed. God, he was gonna kill the bastard when he caught up with him. “Yeah. Guess we should go inside then, huh?” 

Castiel nodded, skating precariously back to link their bodies together once more, and Dean’s pulse jumped in his throat, silently elated at how easily the closeness between them was revived.

“Thank you for teaching me, Dean,” the angel stared up at him with those big, innocent eyes. “I wasn’t expecting this when I arrived, but I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” 

“Yeah, me neither,” Dean chuckled despite the disappointment sinking like a stone to the pit of his gut. “It was pretty fun.”

“I’m almost sad to go inside,” Castiel mused, lips curved down momentarily. 

Dean’s heart pulled in his chest, and his lips stretched into a small grin as he ruffled Cas’ hair with his cold fingers. “I’m sure Gabe’ll have more crazy ideas in store for us before the holidays are over.”

Castiel hummed, nodding. “I look forward to them,” he smiled, refusing to move his arm from tightly around Dean’s waist as they skated for the edge of the lake. 

“Yeah,” Dean smiled down at him, stupid butterflies running riot in his stomach. “Maybe it won’t be so bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins our 25 days of Destiel Christmas! There will be a new fic every day in this series, from a variety of AUs and different stages of their relationship. We're both really excited to share these with you guys and hope you'll stick around for the Christmas fluff, angst, h/c, and smut to come! Merry first day of Christmas <3


End file.
